characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Impmon
Impmon is a villain-turned-hero from the third season of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, produced by Toei Animation. Background Impmon is a Digimon, a monster born from computer data, who emerged into the real world. In the human world, Impmon met Ai and Mako, two human children, and befriended them. However, the young children treated Impmon like a toy and constantly fought over him, causing him to leave them and giving him a hatred of humans and making him jealous of Digimon with human partners, since they could digivolve while he couldn't. After being easily defeated and almost killed by a much stronger Digimon, Impmon made a deal with Caturamon, who would give him the power to digivolve if he killed the Digimon Tamers, a group of humans with Digimon partners. Becoming Beelzemon, Impmon went mad with power, killing several innocent Digimon and absorbing their data to boost his own strength. After being defeated by Gallantmon and being returned to his Impmon form, Impmon was brought back to the human world by Digimon Tamer Rika and her partner Renamon, despite having tried to kill them. This gave Impmon a new respect for humans, and once he was back in the human world, he returned to Ai and Mako, made up with them, and assisted the Digimon Tamers in battling the D-Reaper, an evolved computer program that wanted to delete the whole world, and save Jeri, a girl who's Digimon partner Impmon killed as Beelzemon. Powers and Abilities * '''Bada Boom: '''Impmon's signature ability, which lets him conjure fireballs and hurl them at his enemies. He can form fireballs on each finger, and can greatly boost their size and intensity at will. * '''Infernal Funnel: '''Seemingly Impmon's strongest ability in base form, which lets him conjure up a massive fireball and hurl it at the opponent. * '''Digivolution: '''By downloading data from the environment into his body, Impmon can digivolve into bigger and stronger forms. When digivolving, Impmon returns to peak physical health, fully healing him. * '''Data Absorption: '''Impmon can absorb data from fallen Digimon, boosting his power and giving him one of their attacks. Alternate Forms '''Beelzemon: '''Impmon's Mega form. Beelzemon is a demonic biker Digimon who wields two shotguns, the Berenjena, which he can fire hundreds of times without pause. He rides Behemoth, a demonic motorcycle capable of riding fast enough to go up walls, though it takes over the minds of most people who ride it, except for Beelzemon, who tamed the bike and became its new master. * '''Double Impact: '''Beelzemon rapidly fires the Berenjena. This attack is capable of killing hundreds of Champion-level Digimon at once, and can dent Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal in the Digital World. * '''Darkness Claw: '''Beelzemon's claws glow and he cuts through the target with them. This move is capable of one-shotting an Ultimate-level Digimon. * '''Primal Orb: '''Beelzemon traps the target in an inescapable bubble. He copied this move from Makuramon after absorbing his data. '''Beelzemon Blast Mode: '''After reconciling with Ai and Mako, Beelzemon gained the ability to change forms, becoming the much stronger Beelzemon Blast Mode. In this form, Beelzemon gains a pair of black wings for flight, and wields the Corona Blaster, a cannon formed on his arm, though he still has access to Berenjena and Behemoth. * '''Corona Blaster: '''Beelzemon fires a shot from the Corona Blaster, either a continuous wave, or a barrage of quick blasts. * '''Corona Destroyer: '''Beelzemon forms a magic circle before firing an energy blast from the Corona Blaster through the circle, greatly increasing the blast's power. * '''Fist of the Beast King; '''An attack copied from Leomon after killing him and absorbing his data, this move has Beelzemon fire a wave of fiery energy shaped like a lion head from his fist, which is strong enough to bust through the D-Reaper's Kernel Sphere. Feats Strength * Impmon: Bruised Renamon * Impmon: Can dent cars with his stomps * Beelzemon: Knocked out Growlmon in one hit * Beelzemon: Disabled Guardromon with a kick * Beelzemon: Impaled Leomon through the chest with his bare hand * Beelzemon: Held back Megidramon with one arm * Beelzemon: Crushed Makuramon's head with one hand * Beelzemon: Shattered Megidramon's Chrome Digizoid armor and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick * Blast Mode: Punches are stronger than Berenjena shots * Blast Mode: Ripped through the D-Reaper's cables Speed * Beelzemon: Moves faster than even Gallantmon could track * Beelzemon: On Behemoth, can go fast enough to ride up walls, vanish from sight, and keep up with moving trains * Blast Mode: Dodged a barrage of laser fire Durability * Impmon: Easily survived being hit with tornadoes and being swatted by Growlmon * Impmon: Survived having the absolute crap kicked out of him by Indramon, an Ultimate-level Digimon * Beelzemon: Walked off Gallantmon's Lightning Joust twice * Beelzemon: Survived Gallantmon's Shield of the Just * Beelzemon: Shrugged off being engulfed with lava * Beelzemon: Kyubimon could barely move after hitting him * Beelzemon: Shrugged off being shot by missiles * Beelzemon: Tanked a direct hit from Infermon Skill * Matched Gallantmon in combat * Obliterated hundreds of Chrysalimon * Defeated an Infermon in one hit * Killed Leomon * Killed Makuramon * Defeated Megidramon Weaknesses * When digivolved, will revert back to Impmon if he takes too much damage. * Ai and Mako are too young to assist him in battle. * Can only absorb data from other Digimon after they've died. * Behemoth and the Corona Blaster can be destroyed. Fun Facts * Impmon was the original choice for main character Takato's Digimon partner, but Guilmon was picked instead of him. * Beelzemon's name comes from Beelzebub, one of the seven princes of Hell in Christian demonology, also called "Lord of the Flies". CPW's Conclusions Victories: * BlackWarGreymon Losses: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Namco Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Animals